Relenting Breaths
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Sementara Sun Ce menarik napas terakhirnya, pikirannya hanya ada pada Da Qiao dan anak-anaknya yang ia tinggalkan dalam asuhan sang istri. SC/DQ.


Sementara Sun Ce menarik napas terakhirnya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Da Qiao dan anak-anaknya yang ia tinggalkan dalam asuhan sang istri. SC/DQ. No historical proof. Takes place in Invasion of Xu Chang.

**DISCLAIMER: SAYA BUKAN KOEI, JADI SAYA NGGAK PUNYA DYNASTY WARRIORS.**

* * *

><p><em>Da, jagalah anak-anak kita…Biarkan mereka mengenal ayah mereka lewat dirimu, seorang yang paling dekat denganku.<em>

Kesakitan ini sudah membuatku payah. Bagaimana tidak, menarik napas saja sudah membuatku kehabisan tenaga. Apa ini rasanya hendak menjemput ajal, ketika rangkulan sang kematian rasanya hangat sekali? Jika ya, mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Apa pula yang menyebabkan aku menjadi seperti ini?

_Da, aku ingin – _

Napasku makin pendek – makin berat. Aku masih bisa mengetahui siapa saja di sampingku, tapi pandanganku sudah memudar. Semuanya rasanya menggelap. Aku tahu ada Zhou Yu. Ada Quan. Ada Shang Xiang. Tapi di mana mereka, aku tak tahu. Suara mereka masih terus menggema di kepalaku. Hah, apa aku sudah sekarat seperti itu? Daripada mereka, hanya satu yang kucari. Da Qiao. Suaraku menggumpal dalam tenggorokanku. Ingin sekali kutanyakan keadaannya pada Zhou Yu. Tapi mau bagaimana. Bernapas saja sudah sulit, apalagi berbicara.

"Sun Ce, apa ada yang ingin kau…Katakan?"

Tentu saja ada, Zhou Yu! Aku ingin mengatakan kalau kalian adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau waktu yang kita habiskan, walaupun singkat, adalah sangat berharga. Aku bertemu dengan Zhou Yu, lalu dengan Da Qiao, menikah, dan mendengar tangisan anakku yang pertama. Tertawa bersama, bertarung bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu-waktu bersama. Harta yang sangat berharga, yang bahkan tidak akan kutukar dengan seluruh wilayah China. Ironis memang, sekarang aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, tenggorokanku kering. Mustahil, kukira.

_Aku hanya ingin…_

"Da…" kudengar sendiri suaraku yang serak, dan Zhou Yu langsung mengerti. Yah, dia sahabatku, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengerti ketika aku memanggil nama istriku yang kucintai. "Da…Qiao…" panggilku lagi. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak sanggup berpikir apa-apa lagi. Anakku yang keempat masih kecil. Miris sekali rasanya jika anakku yang ketiga suatu hari bertanya pada Da, "_妈妈_, siapa sebenarnya ayahku? Kenapa orang bernama Sun Ce ini sepertinya terkenal sekali? Siapa dia?" …tanpa mengetahui kalau Sun Ce adalah ayahnya. Darah _Little Conqueror _mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, dan ia tidak mengetahui hal itu. Anakku yang ketiga sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak perempuan yang manis, namun ia masih kecil. Anakku yang kedua sudah menjadi gadis dewasa. Berita ini pasti merupakan pukulan telak baginya di usianya yang masih labil itu.

…_meminta…_

Gawat, aku sudah tidak sanggup bernapas lagi. Makin lama, kesadaranku makin memudar. Padahal, aku belum menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya sangat aku inginkan…

_Supaya kamu, Da, membesarkan anak-anak kita…Shao, Zhen Zhen, Xiao Qing dan Hui An…Menjadi figur-figur hebat yang akan…_

Suara Shang Xiang berdering keras di telingaku, namun perlahan memudar juga. Berarti waktuku sudah nyaris tiba. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kusampaikan! Aku mulai tidak mengenali lagi tempat aku berada, atau siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Ada yang memanggil…Siapa? Zhou Yu? Da Qiao? Di mana? Aku sudah nyaris tidak bisa membedakan antara kesunyian yang menulikan dan suara yang memecahkan gendang telinga. Keduanya sudah nyaris sama saja. Tanganku mulai mendingin…Sensasi dingin yang mematikan ini mulai menjalar ke leherku.

…_yang akan memimpin Wu…_

Aku sebentar lagi merenggang nyawa. Aku sudah sangat mendekati ujung jalan kehidupanku. Benar saja, aku sudah bisa melihat _爸爸_ dan _妈妈_ menanti di sana. Entah bermimpi atau tidak, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat mereka berdua kembali. Berarti aku sebentar lagi akan pergi dari dunia fisik ini. Bagaimana Da nanti ya…Semoga ia tidak terpukul dengan berita ini, meskipun aku tahu ia pasti akan terpuruk. Da bukan seperti adiknya. Tapi, dipikir-pikir Xiao pun bakal terpuruk juga kalau misalnya ia mendengar kabar tentang tewasnya Zhou Yu.

…_menjadi kerajaan yang mendominasi seluruh China…_

"…Oi, Quan…" panggilku pelan, harus cepat. Waktuku mungkin tinggal beberapa puluh detik lagi. Aku dapat merasakan kehadiran adikku yang ini, dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Ce 哥哥?" Aku kemudian melanjutkan, "Quan…Permintaanku…Hanya satu. Pimpinlah…Wu menuju…Ke…Jaya…An. Dan juga…" Aku lebih ingin mempercayakan Da pada Zhou Yu, tapi aku terlanjur memanggil Quan. Lagipula, aku tahu Quan sama seperti Zhou Yu, bisa dipercaya dengan hidupmu. "Tolong…Jaga Da. Dan…beritahu padanya kalau aku…Sangat mencintainya…"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, aku tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar apapun lagi. Darahku berhenti mengalir. Jadi inilah akhir untuk seorang Sun Ce.

Sun Ce meninggal pada usia 25 tahun, tahun 200 A.D. Sebab dan tanggal kematiannya masih jadi perdebatan para sejarawan, namun yang pasti bagi semuanya adalah bahwa Sun Ce-lah yang meletakkan dasar kerajaan yang sekarang kita kenal sebagai Eastern Wu. Sun Quan menggantikan posisi kakaknya dan diberi titel "Marquis of Wu".

* * *

><p>Kelar. Pertama kali bikin ficlet Sun Ce.<br>Daaan, words list!

珍珍: (Zhen Zhen): Nama karangan saya buat anak perempuan Sun Ce yang paling tua. Sejarah mencatat kalau setelah Sun Shao, Da Qiao melahirkan tiga anak perempuan meskipun diperdebatkan, karena anak perempuan pertama dan ketiga menikahi orang yang sama. Zhen Zhen artinya _very important, precious. _Saya kebayang anak pertama Sun Ce itu jadi kesayangan Da Qiao, meskipun saya percaya Da dan Ce sama-sama menyayangi semua anak-anaknya.

晓庆: (Xiao Qing): Nama karangan saya buat anak perempuan Sun Ce yang kedua. Sejarah mencatat kalau dia menikahi (atau dinikahkan sama) Lu Xun. Anak perempuan Sun Ce yang kedua punya dua anak, anak paling sulung meninggal pas masih bayi. Dan saya iri banget sama dia bisa jadi istri Xun ._. Xiaoqing artinya _blessed with intelligence._ Saya pilih nama ini karena jadi seorang istri ahli strategis dan Grand Commander itu…Sesuatu banget. Menurut saya dia harus mampu menyaingi kemampuan intelektual Xun supaya kalo ngomong nyambung.

惠安: (Hui An): Nama karangan saya buat anak perempuan Sun Ce yang paling muda. Kita anggap aja anak perempuan pertama dan ketiga beda orang, meskipun nikahin orang yang sama. Hui An artinya _obliging and quiet_. Entah kenapa saya kebayangnya anak ketiga Sun Ce ini pendiam…Dan pemalu.

爸爸：: Ayah

妈妈：: Ibu

哥哥：: panggilan untuk kakak lelaki.

Mind to R&R, ppl?  
><em><strong>~Lyrnya Lyafre~<strong>_


End file.
